


It's not what it looks like

by Purple_Haired_Mess



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Established Relationship, First smut fic ever, Fluff, Human AU, I wrote this at 4am please be kind, Insecure Boys, It's bound to suck, Lingerie, M/M, Self Kink Shaming, Some angst, but not really, like... an attempt?, shhh its terribl don't mind me and my shit, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Haired_Mess/pseuds/Purple_Haired_Mess
Summary: Roman found lingerie in Virgil's room...





	1. Misunderstandings

It all started as normal as a day could be, Virgil was in his room listening to music laying on his back on the bed humming the melody and scrolling through tumblr. He was wearing a sweater Roman gave him, a pair of pajama pants and hair still a mess since he woke up and leftover eyeshadow from the previous day. He looked pretty normal if it wasn’t for a particular piece of clothing he was wearing underneath his cozy getup.

You see, Virgil didn’t keep many secrets from Roman, but one he did was his guilty pleasure. Virgil had a lingerie collection in his closet, he always loved to wear them and feel the delicate materials on his skin. He felt good and sexy, which was something unusual for his anxious self.

For such a normal and seemingly uneventful day till that moment, all peace was thrown outside the window when Roman entered his room kicking the door in a fit of rage, betrayal and fury displayed across his features. Virgil stood up startled, but before he could say anything, his boyfriend started yelling.

“I can’t believe it! How could you do that to me, Verge?”

“Ro-Roman? Calm down, please. What’s happening?”

“NO! Virgil, I can’t believe you cheated on me! You said you wanted to take our relationship slow, but apparently, you couldn’t keep it inside your pants and had to go fuck some girl. You told you’re gay too.”

“Wh-what? Roman, what are you even talking about?”

“YOU CHEATED ON ME!”

“Roman I don’t know what you are talking about but I did not cheat on you, much less with a girl, I’m gay, and you know it”

“Oh really? Then how come there were lingerie panties UNDER YOUR PILLOW!”

Roman then threw a pair of black lace panties with a matching gather belt on the bed.  

Virgil gasped and froze in place for a few seconds, then a blush crept on his face with full force, he tried to say something, but couldn’t find his voice. He didn’t knew if he wanted to cry or to scream at the moment.  Roman kept tapping his fingers against his arm while staring at Virgil’s face with an irritated face.

“So?... Say something. Who is she?”

“Th- There is no g-girl, Roman.” Virgil said without looking at Roman’s honey colored eyes or the bed. How could he be such an idiot? He had to forget that stupid lingerie under his pillow didn’t he? Oh my god, what if he told Princey and he thought Virgil was a pervert? Or disgusting like his last boyfriend did? The irritated voice that he loved so much pulled him away from his toughs.

“Then explain! What the fuck is this?”

“Whoa, Princey swore” Virgil tried smirking to lighten up the mood.

“Don’t try to change the subject, Sanders” He snapped and Virgil startled since his boyfriend never called him by his last name.

“Sorry” he muttered looking to the ground, or anywhere that wasn’t Roman’s face, really.

“Soooo… Care to explain?”

“I-I…I- It, I…” Virgil started fidgeting, even more, picking his nails and looking at his feet, the blush was now on his whole face making his freckles less apparent.

“It’s true, isn’t it? I can’t believe you. I tough you loved me.”

“But Ro, I do, I swear I do.”

“Doesn’t seem like it, does it?” Roman said looking down, defeated leaving the room.

Virgil felt his legs weaken and knelt on the floor, he still didn’t quite believe what happened. His eyes started stinging and even if he couldn’t think straight now but knew he had to do something. The love of his life was upset and sad and it was his fault.

 

 

                                                                                              X

Roman didn’t really remember how he got home, but once he closed the door tears started wetting his face. Without much emotion or strength left, Roman laid on the couch and started wondering where everything had gone wrong. They both decided to take things slow on the physical aspect of their relationship, not that Roman wouldn’t kill to get on Verge’s pants, the boy was hot as hell, but his (was him “his” anymore, was him ever “his”?) emo seemed reserved because of some past relationships, so they kept things PG13 for the most part. But that wasn’t the reason for what it seemed; maybe Virgil just didn’t want Roman in that sense after all.

He remembered how the two of them met, Roman was reading some of his lines on a nearby cafe when Brandon, his fellow football player called him to play a little and relax.  So when the extroverted boy got to the park where his friends were, they chatted a little and got to practice some throws. Ten minutes into their little practice Roman’s hand slipped and he ended up throwing too far, hitting a backpack near a boy dressed in black and purple, who listened to his music before being startled by the sudden impact near him. Roman ran to the purple haired boy and holy moly, the boy was gorgeous! He looked a little tired and sleepy and when he looked back to Roman’s face both of them started a staring contest deep brown eyes looking into honey colored ones. They were brought back to reality after Brandon came up to see what happened, Roman insisted that he had to compensate him for almost hitting him with the ball. They exchanged numbers and met two days later for lunch. That was half a year ago, they started dating four months later and it seemed to be going pretty well, or at least that was what Roman thought.

After half an hour of self-depreciating thoughts and feel tears, Roman got up and got to the bathroom to take a long bath and try to relax.

 

                                                                              X

 

Virgil knew how to make things right, or at least try to… What if Roman freaked out? Called him a weirdo? Felt disgust and told everyone? Laughed at him? All the possibilities made him feel nauseous, but the look on Roman’s face when he left was far worse… he was defeated, sad, betrayed, and Virgil could not let his wonderful boyfriend (if by magic they would still be together after this) feel that way. So he threw everything he needed inside a bag and headed to Roman’s dorm room.

He gathered all courage he could and knocked on the door, didn’t wait for an answer and entered the room. Roman looked up but stopped when his eyes landed on Virgil’s face, he looked determined, serious and a little embarrassed.

“First, please don’t interrupt me, I’m already freaking out here and have half a mind to go away running from here any second. ” he took a deep breath. “I didn’t cheat on you, I love you, I know it seems suspicious, but I can… I can explain, I guess. Oh and another thing, yes I’m 100% gay, I never liked or will like girls.”

“But the lingerie-”

“It’s mine”

Roman was at a loss for words and stared at the emo while he opened the bag and dumped its content on Romans bed. A variety of colors, styles and materials displayed for him to see. Roman could feel his face getting warmer.

“Wh-what? Why didn’t you say anything then?”

“So you would call me a freak? Or… or feel disgusted? Or laugh? I wouldn’t be able to get back, okay. But the look on your eyes when you left made me feel even worse then what I probably would  if any of what I said happened, so go on laugh already.” Verge could feel tears threatening to fall.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down there, why would I find it disgusting, or laugh or even call you a freak?”

“Because that’s what Mitchell did.” Virgil’s voice was weak at the end on that single phrase that meant so much to him, he couldn’t even look in Roman’s eyes anymore, all fire and confidence in his eyes before gave place to his previous insecurity and fear.

Roman’s heart broke a little with that confession from his emo boy.

“Verge, baby I’m sorry I doubted you, I should have been more patient, ask instead of yell, you know.”

Virgil threw himself into Roman’s arms and hugged him with all he had

“You are amazing, Ro I’m sorry to have compared you to him even for a second. You are the most amazing guy I have ever met, You grew on me… kinda like a fungus.” That made both of them huff out a laugh, Roman pulled from the hug just a little so he could look at that deep brown sea of emotions that were his boyfriend’s eyes.

“So, that means we are still together?”

“I mean, if that” he threw a pointed look at the bed “isn’t enough to drive you away I don’t know what will. That really doesn’t bother you?”

Roman didn’t look at Virgil for a few seconds, but just when the shorter started to get anxious, the usually extroverted boy coughed making the other look up. Roman was bright red and looking a little hot and bothered.

“I-I… Actually, this turns me on quite a bit.”

“W-wait, wh-what?”

“Weeeeeell, the image of you wearing one of this it’s really hot, you probably don’t realize it but your whole body is pretty sexy. I wouldn’t be against you put on a show for me in these.”

That earned Roman a smack on the arm from a tomato Virgil, while he had to admit that it had been one of his fantasies to show his boyfriend the entire collection, it was embarrassing to hear that coming from his mouth.

“But seriously, my emo nightmare, I’d love to see you in these, like… yeah. That doesn’t mean you have to rush the pace of our relations-”

“Well… I was pretty nervous about this and it may have been part of why I never wanted to go further, I didn’t want to dive in a relationship head first that would end up in flames, never had a good experience you know?”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry to hear that, but you know I’d never do that to you, I want both of us to be comfortable first.”

“Yeah, I know that now.”

Virgil pulled the taller boy in for a kiss that started pretty innocent but took a more serious route dissolving on a full make out session that only ended when they both were gasping for air.

“Sooooo… you know if we agree to this, I could show you my collection… now” Virgil was looking at Roman eyes hooded by his long lashes in a look that couldn’t be mistaken by anything that wasn’t lust.

It took Roman all his willpower not to jump Virgil on the spot and throw him on the bed.

“Yeah, I’d love that.”


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants to surprise Roman but it's too nervous to do it... There's a lot of fluff and boyfriends being accepting and cute u.u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to write something short, but turns out I physically can't? So I parted the story and I guess the next will be the last... Also it's not beta-read because I'm embarassed to ask anyone to to that :p

That day nothing happened. After clearing the air about what happened earlier, the boys were relived (and honest a little horny after talking about the prospect of their future activities), but after a fierce make out session that may have left them a little more worked up than before, they stopped and talked about something they should have talked before all of this happened.

Boundaries.

What they liked? What they didn’t? What safe word would work best? What if they were unable to speak at the time to say it (this one was more embarrassing to answer than not, considering they had to imagine in which situations they’d have to be in)? What things were triggers or possible triggers? But the most important, were they ready? They thought so, but not tonight. Tonight was the time for them to talk through things, to get to know the other better without all the baggage and secrets.

The couple talked for hours, they laughed, cried, but the important thing was that they did it together. Virgil got reassured that it wouldn’t be like his “relationship” with Mitchell was, Virgil had a voice in this, he had his likes and dislikes heard. This sole fact made Virgil tear up a few times in the conversation, and Roman made sure to cuddle his boyfriend in his arms to make him feel secure like he hadn’t feel in a long time.

Roman got to hear all Virgil’s story, all the good and bad bits that made him who he was today, he still wanted to punch Mitchell for having made his emo feel like he was anything but amazing, tho. Virgil saw Roman for Roman that night, the caring boy who was a cuddle bug and liked to reassure him every five minutes, Roman who had five siblings and had to develop that extra persona to be noticed around the house. Those two finally started to know _know_ each other.

As the boys drifted off after many shed tears, Roman cuddled his small boyfriend in his arms whispering “I’ll always wait for you, my angel.” And Virgil slept relaxed and with a little smile dancing in his lips.

 

* * *

  


That had happened some days ago and Virgil was now pacing in his room. He wanted to surprise Roman, his amazing, romantic, sexy and a little bit of a perv boyfriend who he undoubtedly loved. Virgil wanted to show him everything he owned, but also tell his boyfriend how much he loved and trusted him, baring his body and soul in front of the other. The emo had everything planed, now he just needed his boyfriend and the courage to go through his plan.

Today was the day, Roman was coming over to spend the weekend and Virgil had everything settled. He brought a brand new set of lingerie, only for that especial occasion and changed the sheets into slightly fancier ones to set the mood subtly. Now he just needed Roman and some goddamned courage.

  


Roman climbed up the stairs, happy to finally have some time with his adorable little ball of anxiety. He knocked with a smile on his lips, but before he could say anything-

“Go away!” He heard his boyfriend say and almost started laughing right away.

“But honey, you don’t even know who it is” Roman fake whined, playing along with it.

“Who it is?~” mock singed Virgil. Roman couldn’t help but smile at how carefree his emo sounded, he truly was lucky to have such an amazing boy as his boyfriend.

“It is I, Prince Roman!” the taller boy pretended not to hear the snort from the other side of the door.

“Okay then~… GO AWAY!” fighting with all he had not to burst out laughing, Roman closed his eyes and put a hand on his heart like we was shot right trough it, it was a completely extra pose to go with his _Offended Princey Noises_ _TM_ as Virgil liked to say.

Virgil opened the door trying to suppress his giggles but once he saw his boyfriends face, he just couldn’t anymore. Roman’s heart melted at the sound and his face gave place to a loving gaze directed to the shorter boy. Since the emo couldn’t really speak at the moment, he gestured to the other to come in while he tried to calm down, once Roman put the food on the table and his bag on the arm chair, he ran to his boyfriend swooping him from his feet and throwing them both on the couch. The shorter boy shrieked as they landed.

“What was that, you dork.” Virgil turned so he was now sat on his side on Roman’s lap, blushing slightly from the proximity but still had a shy smile on his face, he tried to hide his face on the crook of Roman’s neck, who in return buried his own face on Virgil’s neck as well.

“I missed you this week...” He said, inhaling Virgil’s scent as much as he could, as if to fixate it in his nose. Roman got his face off Virgil’s neck and gently took Virgil’s face in his hands. “I missed your smile” a kiss on his forehead “I missed your eyes” a kiss on both his eyelids “I misses your jokes” a kiss on his cheek “your witty remarks” now the other cheek “your hugs” on his nose “your kiss” on his lips “all of you” he pressed their foreheads together watching his boyfriend’s now crimson face.

“S-stop, can’t you go five minutes without saying something sappy? Geez.” Despite his words, Roman knew his boy was just shy, he could see the tiny smile on the emo’s face.

“You love it!” He gave the other a wink. “Now let’s go eat, my emo nightmare!” Taking advantage of their position, Roman laced an arm under Virgil’s legs and carried him bridal style to the table, the emo squirmed, until he accepted his fate and let his boyfriend carry him, so he laced his arms around Roman’s neck and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “Here we are, my angel.” Roman then proceeded to, gently, sit the blushing Virgil down on the chair.

After Roman let Virgil go, the later boy still hadn’t let go of his boyfriends neck, instead he pulled the taller boy closer into a sudden loving kiss that lasted a few seconds. Pulling back, the emo whispered still a few inches from the others mouth. “I missed you too.” Roman’s heart could swell from happiness, his boy rarely said romantic things because he was so shy and anxious, so seeing him gather that courage for him was amazing.

Roman peppered Virgil with kisses until their stomachs growled, making them both laugh. “Okay, okay, I agree with you, let’s eat that Thai foo-”

“You brought Thai? Oh sweet Jesus, what did I do to deserve you!” Virgil’ eyes looked wide and excited.

“You are adorable, you know that?” Roman said, laughing.

“Shut up and get me that food!” Virgil stuck his tongue out.

“Brat” the taller boy snorted.

 

  


The rest of the day was uneventful, they took a quick nap after lunch and then watched some YouTube videos on Roman’s phone. Soon came the night and the dinner, they ordered a pizza and laid on the couch. It was all going well, but with the time passing so quickly, Virgil was getting more and more nervous about what he had prepared. Roman noticed something was off and decided to confront the boy.

“Babe, is everything okay?” roman asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Y-yeah, Ro. Don’t worry.” Virgil cursed his nervous stutter, he knew right away that Roman wouldn’t fall for that.

“Babe… You know you can tell me everything, we talked about it already. I’ll always have your back and support you with anything. You are my everything.” He said, brushing a loose strand of the emo’s fringe. Virgil then, gave Roman the most honest smile the other had ever seen, it was gorgeous, it made all Virgil’s freckles light up in a way that would make a starry sky jealous. He stopped there, mesmerized by the boy.

The emo could feel his face getting warmer and his eyes water but he couldn’t stop smiling or even care how he looked right now. That was all he needed, all his doubts and insecurities seemed to disappear in that moment.

“It’s all better now.” He said a lot more sure now, no stutter, no worried eyes. “Actually, wanna go watch a movie in my room?” Roman seemed to have woken up from his trance.

“Wh- Oh, yeah. Movie, sure. Sorry, got a little lost at how beautiful you are.” He saw Virgil blush and smiled, getting up and kissing his boyfriend’s nose making him scrunch it.

 

* * *

 

They watched Spirited Away cuddling, Virgil was settled between Roman’s legs while the taller boy hugged him from behind. When the movie ended, Virgil turned to face his boyfriend and talk about the movie, but his attempt fell short. Once the couple locked their eyes, they both begun to feel a lot more conscious about how close they were.

Their gazes kept flickering form lips to eyes until both of them started to lean in and the gap between their lips innocent as it always did, Roman’s hands rested on Virgil’s hip and neck, slowly caressing the other. Virgil have always been a tad bit shy, so he kept his arms around Roman’s neck, giving his boyfriend’s hair line and spine feather like touches that made Roman shiver. Lips that a few seconds before moved slowly and carefully were now demanding and sensual, their lips slid against the other’s ones is sync, little bites were exchanged making them both let out little sounds. Tongues darting out to tease the other’s lips, asking for entrance that was gladly granted.

The moment their tongues made contact, the kiss became a lot more heated. To try and get a slightly better angle, Roman helped Virgil get on top of him, it was going well as they resumed their kiss, hands starting to roam around, tongues sliding, their bulges grinding against each other-

Virgil stopped abruptly, all too aware of what they were doing. Roman looked confused, then worried.

“Virge, did I overstep something? Are you okay? It’s okay if you wanna stop-” Roman started getting frantic.

“Ro, calm down.” Virgil let out a breathy chuckle and Roman relaxed a little, _nothing_ _seems to be_ _wrong then,_ _but why?_ , “It’s just...” The shorter boy begun to blush, then shook his head. “Not now, I- I have a surprise for you… Anyway for now I guess I’ll go take a quick bath.” he got up quickly, still conscious of the situation inside his and Roman’s pants.

“Oh okay, love. I’ll find something to watch while you take your bath.” Roman ran a hand on his own hair, doing his best not to look disappointed. He was still confused, but chose to let it go and respect his boyfriends wishes, they could talk about it later. And what Virgil said about a surprise picked on Roman’s interest, it’d be worth waiting to know what the said surprise was.

  


Roman was so lost lost in thought that he didn’t notice Virgil grab his football jacket and run to the bathroom with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feedback is wildly apreciated ;)   
> I really hope you guys liked it!   
> kisses on your butts!


	3. Fight or Flight? Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is nervous about showing it to Roman... where's the surprise again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapters names :D  
> I decided to post what I've been writting instead of finishing it them posting it all at once :)  
> I hope I don't disapoint you guys  
> Have fun!

Virgil quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door, now he had everything. He hugged the jacket, inhaling Roman’s cologne, _yeah, I love that idiot_ , Virgil smiled to himself and put the jacked on the sink before undressing. Virgil got naked and stood in front of the mirror, thinking of what to do, he was a little too skinny due to his terrible sleeping schedule and even worse habit of skipping meals, but he was working on that. Actually Roman was working on that, calling him everyday and reminding him to eat. He was a little pale too because he absolutely hated going out in the sun, but again, his awesome boyfriend reassured him that he was gorgeous, just remembering how much his boyfriend was awesome made Virgil smile like he was a lovesick teenager all over again.

Virgil took his time with the bath, washing his hair and using Roman’s favorite shampoo and body wash, he wanted to wear and use all Roman’s favorite things today. Proceeding on dolling himself up, he smeared some lotion on his legs and arms, applied his make up and honestly, he could put on some cologne but if it all went according to plan he didn’t want Roman to taste something bitter on his skin. Imagining Roman’s mouth on his body did things to Virgil, blushing, he tried to think of un-sexy things but it was useless, he couldn’t keep the image of Roman’s mouth kissing him all over off his mind. He gave up on trying to concentrate on other things and continued to just dressing up, ignoring (or trying to) his currently hard on by putting his new set of lingerie, Roman’s football jacket and a pair of heels he may or may not have bought especially for today and hoped that Roman liked them…

Virgil stood outside of his room’s door and let out a deep breath. His boyfriend said he liked the idea of Virgil wearing lingerie, but what if the real thing turned him off? What if Virgil overdid it? Oh my god, he probably looked ridiculous and Roman would be too nice to say it. Maybe he should just give it up. Fuck, why can’t he like normal things? Virgil could feel some tears prickling the corners of his eyes when he heard his boyfriend.

“Virgil, babe? Is that you?”

_Oh, fuck. Fight or flight? Fight or flight? Fight or flight? Fight or flight?_

_ Fight.  _

Stopping the tears from falling, Virgil entered the room. still uncertain and a little shaky, but he wanted to try this. Roman made him want to try.

 

* * *

 

Roman was resting on Virgil’s bed watching some random series that honestly he couldn’t care less, his mind was too occupied with thoughts about his emo and what was he planing. Roman was absentmindedly watching the screen when he heard footsteps that seemed to stop near the bedroom’s door. Roman felt confused, Virgil should be the only one besides him here today. But why would he be wearing heavy shoes then?

“Virgil, babe? Is that you?” There were long moments of silence, and Roman begun thinking the noises were in his head.

“Y-yeah, i-it’s me, Ro” The stutter in his boyfriend’s voice made Roman worry. Why would his cute emo be stuttering like that?

“Virge, is everything okay? Come here, my love.” Roman was almost on the edge of the bed, ready to go to his boyfriend’s rescue when he saw more than heard the door being opened. Roman was sure he lost his jaw somewhere near the floor.

The first thing he saw were Virgil’s heels, they golden pumps, around 3 inches and holly crap how can he even balance himself on those? The pumps made the emo’s calves look so good, moving his eyes upwards, Roman begun noticing his boyfriends gorgeous legs accentuated by crimson see through tight-highs that disappeared under Roman’s jacket- now wait a minute, holy fuck Virgil was wearing Roman’s jacket. This had part on so many of Roman’s fantasies you wouldn’t even imagine, if he hadn’t already lost his jaw somewhere before he most definitely would now. When Roman got to Virgil’s face, he simply couldn’t speak, the boy was wearing make up, not his cute raccoon everyday look, no sir, Virgil was _fucking painted!_ Ruby red lipstick, rosy cheeks and smoky gold eye-shadow with black eyeliner that could have been done by a professional. The concerning thing was the expression on Virgil’s face, he looked uncertain, nervous and Roman remembered that he didn’t say a word since he saw his boyfriend.

“R-Roman? I-it looks ridiculous, right?” He looked down and Roman could see his boyfriend’s eyes begin to water. “Fuck, this was a terrible idea, I’ll go change...”.

“N-no, babe, please wait.” Virgil stopped but felt to ashamed to turn around and face the other. “Virgil, my love, why would you think you look ridiculous? You look gorgeous! Babe, please look at me?” Virgil still felt embarrassed but he wanted to look at Roman, so he turned around, still looking down nervous and uncertain, Roman just wanted to hug the boy and assure him he was gorgeous, but he knew better than to do any sudden movement when his boyfriend was distressed.

“I-I know you said you… li-liked the idea of me wearing this.” He said, pulling the jackets sleeves to distract himself. “B-but what if the real thing turned you off? Roman, look at me, I’m scrawny, pale and weird.” His voice cracked slightly at the end.

“Babe, no. Come here... can I touch you?” Virgil nodded, tears almost spilling from his eyes. Virgil walked to the bed and sat beside Roman, who put one of Virgil’s hands on his, with care, while using the other to touch the emo’s cheek. “Now now, no crying, my love. You can’t ruin your mascara! What a shame it would be!” Roman put on his Extra Voice(TM) making Virgil giggle, Roman honestly could melt at that sweet sound. “Your laugh is so cute, and your smile could put any gallery art piece to shame.” Roman could see Virgil’s ears turning red and a little shy smile starting to play on his lips. “My angel, you look amazing, I swear on my pride as a prince” That earned him another giggle “Your body is beautiful the way it is, just like your skin tone, if it truly bothers you, I’d be more than happy to take you out on a beach date so we can tan together, but I want to do that for fun not because you don’t feel good about yourself. Now, you are a weirdo, but so am I, you are my weirdo and I love you just like that.” Roman smiled, before realizing what he had said and freezing.

“You what!?!” Roman closed his eyes, like he was waiting for Virgil to say it was too soon to say that, or that he didn’t feel like that yet, but was surprised when he felt a pair of gentle lips on his. Roman opened his eyes to see that beautiful smile he saw earlier on the couch, _god he was so lucky_. “If you didn’t gather from my attempt of a ‘sexy surprise’, I don’t do this for just anyone, Princey... I love you too, you moron.” The emo said booping Roman’s nose lightly, making the later smile and take Virgil’s hand that were on his nose end kissed his finger before nibbling it, Virgil let out a strangled noise and there was.

“What do you mean ‘attempt?’, if you still want to… y’know, I’m all up for it, quite literally.” Roman gave an exaggerated wink and Virgil burst out laughing on the spot.

“You are ridiculous!” Virgil said once he stopped laughing frantically.

“How dare you!”Roman said in mock offense, then sighed in defeat. “I suppose you may be right” the whole acting made Virgil let out more of those cute giggles that his boyfriend adored. “But… you’re stuck with me.” Roman said grabbing Virgil’s waist, throwing them both on the bed, laughing.

Roman kissed Virgil’s temple and ran a hand on the other’s hair making him let out something similar to a purr. The shorter boy snuggled against his boyfriend’s neck and said something so low that the other couldn’t quite catch.

“What is it, my love?” Roman said into Virgil’s hair, smelling what he knew was his favorite shampoo. Virgil tilted his head back so he could look Roman in the eyes, he looked confident, yet slightly embarrassed.

“I said: ‘I still want to give you my surprise’, don’t make me repeat it, Princey. It’s embarrassing.” Virgil bit his lip, blushing. Roman coughed, seeming to remember all at once now how close he was to a mostly naked Virgil, who was wearing his jacket nonetheless.

“Oh! Acctually...”

“I-I mean, if you don’t feel comfortable for it now, it’s cool too...”Virgil started waving his hands frantically. Roman chuckled and grabbed Virgil’s hands.

“No, my emo nightmare. I want you both emotionally and physically. The only thing is that I didn’t bring lube or condoms with me today, I thought you would want to talk before we did anything again.” Roman kissed the tips of Virgil’s fingers and gave him a sheepish smile. “I guess I just didn’t get into account that you are so full of surprises.” He said brushing a strand of hair out of his boyfriend’s face.

“We-well… About that...”Virgil became red and fidgety while Roman continued caressing his hair. “IkindabroughtatonofdifferenttypesoflubeandcondomsizesbecauseIwantedtobeprepared” Virgil said all in one go.

“Uh… Babe, could you repeat, please?” Virgil did an intake of breath and nodded.

“I kinda brought a ton of different types of lube and condom sizes because I wanted to be prepared.” Virgil looked up to see Roman was also red is the face.

“W- wow, you really thought of everything…” Roman coughed, then smiled at the other. “Virgil, can I kiss you?” At Virgil’s nod Roman took his face on his hands and kissed him lovingly, but when he tried to deepen it, the shorter boy pulled away, earning a whine and a confused look from Roman.

“I still didn’t show you your gift, silly...” Virgil stood up and put his hand on the jacket’s zipper.

“There’s more!?!? How did I end up being so lucky?” Virgil chuckled at the statement.

“I can’t put on a whole striptease show today, but I really want to show you this properly.” Virgil said and bit his lip in a half smile. Roman could honestly feel his pants getting tighter at the sight.

Virgil looked at Roman and begun lowering the zipper slowly, he said he couldn’t put on a whole show, but that didn’t mean he had couldn’t have a little fun watching Roman droll. The lust look on Roman’s face was all Virgil needed to gain a burst of confidence. The first thing that appeared from under the jacket was a deep red choker that had a little gold ‘R’ attached to it, Virgil let go of the zipper and took the little R between his fingers.

“I saw this on the internet the other day, since it’s red and has your letter in it, I instantly thought of you.” Virgil had his eyes closed while he played with the pendant, as if remembering when he brought it.

“It’s gorgeous, and I have to say, you would make a fine thief, my angel.” Roman said, not missing the opportunity to blatantly stare ate his boyfriend’s body, he could feel a streak of possessiveness washing over him seeing his letter on Virgil’s neck.

“Why? Because I stole your heart?” Virgil said, batting his long eyelashes in fake innocence, making Roman laugh.

“That too, but I was talking about my jacket, bubble butt.” Virgil let out a giggle before a glint of mischief flashed on his eyes and Virgil bit his own lip, turning his head a little so he could see Roman through hooded eyes.

“Do you want it back?” Virgil let go of the pendant and started moving the zipper slightly up and down, Roman licked his lips at the sight.

“Yes, please.” Roman loved seeing his boyfriend all confident, to be honest he loved the boy no matter what he was feeling at the moment, but seeing him get so confident in his body was something new and exciting for both of them.

“Then I’ll give it back to you.” Virgil said in a low voice, winking at Roman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Kuddos, comments or anything really is widely apreciated!!!  
> Kisses on your butts, ily guys!


	4. Not a Pillow Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation ta-daaaaaaaaa I'll probably edit this later or never look back to see any mistakes so shhhhhhh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave it a lousy proof read because this shit got way too long :D

Virgil smirked and slowly continued to drag the zipper down. The agonizingly slow pace that Virgil set was making Roman go crazy, he could only see that beautiful porcelain skin up until close to Virgil’s navel. The second thing Roman could see under the jacket was a crimson garter belt, that was probably attached to the tight highs, close to the garter, he could see what appeared to be a pair of lacy red cheeky panties (when he discovered that Virgil was into it he made a few researches of his own, okay). Roman could see the outline of his boyfriend’s half hard cock making his mouth water. As Virgil dragged the rest of the zipper down and the jacket opened Roman could finally see that the tight highs had a similar lace on it’s upper side, and what connected the garter to them were delicate golden clips, a nice detail, in Roman’s humble opinion.

Virgil let the jacket slip down his arms then throwing it at Roman’s face (he did say he would give the jacket back to him), then he did a little twirl, showing his boyfriend how the lingerie looked on his backside and looks like Roman was right, the emo’s butt cheeks were picking from the bottom of the panties. Roman could see every signal Virgil’s body sent, his flushed face, his light brown nipples perking at the attention and the chilly air that made contact with his previously wrapped up body, and his obvious hard-on inside the lingerie.

“Uhmmm… surprise?” Virgil smirked sheepishly, he was still nervous, but as much as he was embarrassed and nervous, he was excited.

“Surprise indeed, you look gorgeous!”

“So… no disappointments?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m trying hard not to throw you on the bed and eat you up right now.” Virgil blushed, walking until he has in front of Roman, then he lowered himself to whisper in Roman’s ear.

“You can.” That was all the confirmation he needed, Roman grabbed Virgil’s hands and threw them both onto the bed, turning them so Virgil was on his back, while Roman hovered above him, eating the smaller boy with his eyes.

“Can I kiss you, my angel?” Virgil chuckled at how serious his boyfriend were at the moment.

“Ro, I just said you could, you sap.” Virgil took Roman’s face in his hands “Thank you for worrying about me, and for asking.” He guided Roman’s lips towards him on a sweet kiss. “Want me to grab the lube and the condoms?” Virgil asked between kisses.

“Not now, babe” Virgil looked confused, it was Roman’s turn to chuckle “We have plenty of time to play around, I want to explore every inch of your body first.” He said trailing one finger down from Virgil’s nose to his navel, flicking one of his nipples in the process. Virgil did a quick intake of breath that Roman didn’t fail to notice and smirked smugly “Liked that, my angel?” Roman said, taking Virgil’s lower lip between his teeth and worring it gently.

“F-fuck, asshole” Was the only thing he could think to say to retaliate, he didn’t expect the small touch to have an effect on him like it did.

“Not now, babe, I told you we should play a little before.” The cheekiness only earned Roman a slap on his arm, making him laugh and kiss Virgil’s nose. “Sorry, love. You are just too cut not to tease.”

“Keep that up and I’ll bite you” To emphasize the threat, Virgil bit lightly Roman’s hand. “Also, don’t you think you are wearing too much?” He said tugging at the hem of Roman’s shirt. The taller male got up and promptly took his shirt off. This was Virgil’s turn to droll, he knew that Roman worked out and was fit, he made out with him enough times to notice, thank you. What Virgil didn’t know was that Roman was built like a fucking Greek god, his broad shoulders and narrow waist, his hip bones were picking out of the waistband of his jeans. But that wasn’t the most arousing part, no no, that would be-

“You have a tattoo?” Virgil asked in awe, moving his hand in signal for Roman to turn around. When he did, Virgil got the full image of the dragon on the right sight of his back.

“Oh, yeah! I kinda forgot to mention didn’t I… Does it bother you?” He tried not to sound nervous, turning in a way he could see a little of his own tattoo, but only served to get Virgil a better look of his boyfriends back muscles.

“That’s hot as fuck, Ro.” Virgil licked his lips and Roman had to acknowledge that his boyfriend wearing lingerie, on a bed and looking at him like he was hungry did things to him, the most pleasant kind.

“Glad to know you like it then, babe” he chuckled then grabbed the waistband of his pants and gave Virgil a smug smirk “should I lose these too?” He heard Virgil whine and got out of his pants as fast as he possibly could, before rushing to the bed and once more claiming Virgil’s lips. “You look so good right now, you don’t have any idea.” The both were kneeling in front of each other when Virgil let out a breathless giggle at his boyfriends eagerness.

“Ro, I really like your kisses. So kiss me lots, okay?” Virgil was blushing at his request, Roman almost went overload mode because... _cute._

“You won’t have to ask twice, my angel.” Roman gave the other a wink and started kissing the boy’s lips.

Their lips sliding against each other’s as if testing the pace they should go, Virgil threw his arms around Roman’s neck as he begun touching lightly the place where the tattoo was. Roman wasn’t one to be left behind, as he placed his hands on the curve of Virgil’s back, making little circles on the skin there. If you ask who deepened the kiss, neither of them would know, honestly, but their sync was what made this so much more special, sure, in the heat of the moment there were teeth colliding and noses brushing, making the boys laugh, breaking the kiss for a moment and returning to it.

When their tongues touched, this time, a battle started, tongues explored every inch of the others mouth, and Roman could taste the strawberry flavor from the other’s lipstick. Wanting to taste more of the sweet thing, Roman caught Virgil’s lower lip between his teeth and licked every bit of sweetness he could find, making Virgil squirm under his hands.

“Hey, babe, looks like you’ll have to apply more lipstick later.” Roman said smugly, looking pleased seeing the swollen lips. Virgil smirked at his boyfriend and answered by dragging his nails down the other’s back, which made Roman groan.

“Oh, liked that? Masochist much?” Virgil teased, touching the places that would probably be red now, lightly. Roman gave Virgil’s butt a light slap that made it jiggle a bit, the emo gasped almost inaudible, _almost._

“I think I have a mouthy brat here, huh?” Roman started kissing Virgil’s throat, sucking lightly at some tender spots that made Virgil moan weakly. Roman slid his hand until he could squeeze Virgil’s ass making the boy yelp, he groped every inch of the skin he could, teasing him by sometimes slipping the tip of his fingers under the panties edges and dragging a finger marking the crack of Virgil’s ass. Virgil was starting to pant as Roman continued his ministrations, pulling Virgil’s panties up just enough to make the other feel the material between his ass cheeks.

“I really love feeling your ass, my angel, but I need you to lay back down for me. Is it okay?” Virgil responded by throwing himself on the mattress instead of just laying down, making the taller boy snort. “You are so eager it’s cute.” Virgil pouted, then had an idea, smirking, he started massaging Roman’s crotch with his feet, making Roman bit his lip in hope of suppressing a moan of his own.

“So… Do ‘cute’ things usually turn you on or am I special?” He said, quirking a brown.

“You are such a brat... I love it!” Roman said, making them both laugh, he grabbed Virgil’s feet and took of his heels carefully, tossing them on the floor. Before Virgil could protest saying those were expensive, Roman started caressing his legs up and down through the thigh-highs with strong hands, making Virgil shudder.

Roman lowered himself and got back to kissing the other’s neck. He nibbled the tender skin there, then proceeded to sucking and licking the spots he saw were the most sensitive. It was an exciting experiment to see the different reactions he could get from the shorter boy. He gradually started lowering his kisses first to his collarbones, then started getting closer to the boy’s nipples. When he got to the nubs, Roman gave the right one a tentative lick, while he poked lightly the left one, making Virgil tight the his grip on Roman’s shoulders.

Roman just really wanted to get more of Virgil’s reactions, so he started becoming more daring, giving the nub kitten licks, then he begun teasing, twirling his tongue around it while rolling the other between his fingers. His eyes never leaving Virgil’s face for both confirmation that all was okay and personal pleasure to watch his boyfriend’s blissed out face.

“You like when I play with them, babe?” He laid back, leaving his finger tips playing with the already sensitive

“D-don’t ask, perver- hnmm” Virgil tried to pout and argue but Roman started rolling both his nipples between his fingers at the same time, a perfect mirror, making the shorter boy buck up against his boyfriend’s body.

“Aw you wound me, my princess.” Virgil’s breath hitched at the pet name, “Like that? Great, because you are both, my gorgeous princess **and** my handsome prince.” Roman smiled and made a trail of kisses from one side to another, giving attention to the other nub, gently scratching it with his teeth, then sucking shamelessly. Virgil grasped the sheets tightly with one hand while the other went to Roman’s hair pulling it weakly, an attempt to make Roman stop making him let out such embarrassing noises.

Roman started switching which one to put his hand and which he’d put his mouth, sucking, biting, twirling and batting his tongue against the nubs. His hands didn’t stop either, flicking, pulling, rolling, pressing, everything he knew would make Virgil’s body beg for more. Roman only stopped when he could see both buds pink from the over stimulation. Leaving one more hickey on the boy’s chest, Roman distanced himself to take a look at his work, earning a whine from Virgil. The emo looked amazing, his face was flushed, mouth slightly agape from panting, his hand still grasping the sheets tightly. His marble skin was now all flushed and Roman never noticed how his boyfriend’s blush went till his shoulders, he wanted to lick and bite it some more, but Virgil would probably bite him back from frustration, _he_ _was already pretty sensitive_ _and_ _didn’t want to come now_ _, okay?_

“You look amazing, my love” Roman caressed Virgil’s face “So delicate, yet so strong” he said brushing a few strands of hair out of the way “I’m so lucky you’re mine.” he said, finally kissing Virgil’s lips, slow and sensual, before going down to kiss the other’s exposed neck.

“Y-you have to be all sappy now? I’m already embarrassed about the weird noises I’m making, and you want to start saying romantic things? I’ll combust!”Virgil covered covered his face with his hands and Roman laughed, sending shivers to Virgil from the vibration.

“Now now, don’t be dramatic, that’s my job” Roman raised his head, saw Virgil watching him between his fingers and winked, making Virgil giggle, still a little breathless. “Is it still okay for us to continue, my beautiful boy?” Roman grabbed Virgil’s hands and guided them off his face, looking at his blushing boyfriend.

“Yeah, silly… I’d love to.” The lovers gazed at each other for a few seconds, both smiling.

“And for the record? The sounds you make are hot as hell.” Roman licked his lips and caressed Virgil’s thighs and hips, making the boy shudder and do an intake of breath.

“Can you decide if you are going to be romantic or a pervert?” Virgil huffed as he tried to fight a new blush coming his way, squirming a bit.

“Nope” Roman popped the ‘P’ “I’m the Roman in ROMANtic and the ‘p’ from Prince, stands for pervert as well.” Virgil would laugh properly at the joke if his stupid boyfriend stopped teasing the hem of his panties with his fingers tips.

“S-stop teasing!” Roman’s eyes glinted with mischief as he begun pulling the hem slightly, slipping his fingers inside the lingerie until he could see his own fingers tips out of the waistband.

“No can do, my prince, I told you, you are just too cute not to tease.” Roman massaged the skin under the panties, never touching where Virgil wanted the most, making the emo whine. Roman took his hands out of Virgil’s panties brushing up all skin he could along the way making the boy shiver.

“A-at least let me do something, I’m not a pillow princess!” Virgil pouted.

“Just my princess” Roman gave an exaggerated wink, earning a smack on his arm that made him snicker “Sorry babe, I just got carried away with your cute reactions, what do you wanna do to me?” Roman gazed lovingly at Virgil, who averted his gaze.

“Uh- hm… I...” Virgil cursed his lack lack of communication skills and shy nature.

“It’s okay, my love You know I’d never judge you for anything, this is our time together, we can do whatever we want.” Roman pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

“C-ca-can I s-suck you? I don’t know If I’ll be any good, tho” Virgil begun fidgeting with his pendant, trying to avoid eye contact, when he glanced at Roman through hooded eyes, he saw Roman’s face as red as Virgil felt his own.

“O-of course, my angel” He coughed a little, “You really are full of surprises, huh?”.

“Ooooh, I never saw prince Roman with such a lovely blush.” The emo teased, relaxing once he noticed Roman must be as embarrassed as he is.

“Shut up, and screw ‘angel’, you are a little incubus, you start getting all sexy and forward of course I’ll blush...” Roman’s face was flaming “You are the sexiest person I know, and I have you all to myself” The last part was barely a whisper, and Virgil was sure he wasn’t meant to hear that.

“I’m yours, my knight” Virgil smiled and rested his forehead against Roman’s. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Roman caressing Virgil’s sides gently while the shorter ran his hands on Roman’s broad shoulders.

Virgil used all strength he had to flip them so he was straddling Roman started kissing Roman’s jaw and neck, occasionally nibbling and licking the skin. Every time Roman let out a shaky breath or hummed, Virgil couldn't help but smile against his boyfriend’s skin, and he was sure the other could feel it too.

“Tease, just wait till I put my hands on you...” Virgil shivered slightly at the threat.

“You can do whatever you want later, pretty boy” Virgil said, smirking as he started going down, leaving a trail of hickeys all the way from Roman’s till the waistband of his briefs. Roman raised his upper body and supported himself on his elbows, looking at Virgil as the boy kissed a line over his waistband, licking and biting his hipbones.

Virgil could see the outline of his boyfriend’s hard cock, making his mouth water, the emo kissed the head through the briefs and Roman’s dick twitched at the attention. Virgil looked at Roman to find the hazel eye’s dilated, accompanying his every move. There was a clear question in the shorter male’s eyes, and upon seeing Roman nod, he pulled and discarded the briefs, looking now at his handsome boyfriend entirely naked before him.

Roman looked incredible, face flushed and slightly breathless from the teasing, Virgil felt proud of his work till now and he was happy to see Roman appreciated it too. Roman’s dick throbbed under Virgil’s intense gaze, as the taller male bit his lips in anticipation. A very pink tongue darted out of Virgil’s mouth as he gave Roman’s length a tentative lick, making Roman whine at the sudden wet contact. Virgil kissed the head, this time without any materials on the way, he proceeded on peppering a line of kisses from tip to his balls. He kissed one gently then started mouthing it sucking it gently while he ran his tongue on the flesh inside his mouth.

Roman seemed composed for the most part, and Virgil was not having it. Moving his hand to Roman’s dick, he heard him hiss from the cold fingers in contact with the hot skin, Virgil mumbled a ‘sorry’ sending the vibrations to Roman’s skin. Virgil started pumping his boyfriend in time with the gentle sucking on his balls, alternating every few seconds to give the most stimulation he could.

After a few moments, Virgil felt more then heard Roman’s breath faltering and smirked on his skin, deciding that it was time to get on with it. Darting his tongue out one more, he gave a long lick that went from Roman’s balls to the tip of his cock, he gathered all courage he had to make eye contact with giving it some licks before swallowing the head completely, rubbing it against the inside of his cheek.

“Fu-ah-fuck, how come-hmm how come you are so good at this?” Virgil could barely see his boyfriend’s hazel iris, not that he could see much of it earlier either way.

“Uhhhh, internet?” Virgil snickered, letting go most of Roman’s cock, only leaving his lips in contact with the sensitive glans. Talking with Roman’s head resting on his resting on his lips was sending both, his hot breath and vibrations through the other’s body, making him shudder from the stimulation and from the cold air against the wet and hot skin.

“Haha-ah, hmm v-very funny.” Roman was more then a little breathless, “I-I’ll let the teasing slip this time, you wanna know why?” Virgil knew Roman would say something embarrassing that would probably have him throbbing just from hearing it, but he was so curious and eager to see hi boyfriend talk dirty to him, so he nodded with his lips slightly open giving the taller boy’s cock kitten licks. “Because you look so good with your mouth full of my cock, it’s quite the visual on you… I’m physically restraining myself from fucking your beautiful throat so you voice will sound wrecked and only I will know why.” Virgil could feel himself growing harder by the second, even if he had a fucking gag reflex, the idea sounded amazing to have his mouth full of Roman’s cock. “Next time I wanna take some pics and make a video so I can watch it when we are apart.” Virgil moaned at that, he couldn’t agree more, they talked about pics and stuff before, it was something that both of them seemed really into so that was a plus.

Virgil was feeling pretty embarrassed so he did the only thing he could do, he swallowed all of Roman’s cock he could without his gag reflex kicking in. The response was almost immediate, Roman groaned and bucked his hips slightly before getting a hold of himself and staying still. Virgil licked the length without getting the dick out of his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. He supported what he couldn’t fit in his mouth on his hands and pumped in time as he bobbed his head, meanwhile Roman was doing everything he could to not thrust up on that wet heat.

“B-babe! I-I-hmmmm… I’m gonna cum if y-you kee-eeep that up.” As an answer, Virgil only bobbed his head faster as one of his hands left the root of Roman’s dick to play with his balls. “V-Virgil! Vee, Verge, babe, sto-OHp! I’m gonna cum for real-hmmHH” He groaned as he spilled all his seed on Virgil’s mouth. Roman collapsed on the bed as Virgil let go of his spent cock, swallowing everything he could and wiping the droplets of come that he couldn’t get in time – He wasn’t expecting such a huge load – with his hand. The shorter boy sat back looking as the other, a a glint of mischief in his eyes that Roman couldn’t see, far to tired right now. Virgil got closer and before Roman could get hwat was going on, he had a mouthful of Virgil, it was pleasant, until he started to feel Virgil’s lips twitching in a smirk and started to taste the bitterness of his own come.

“Ew! Asshole! That tastes terrible.” Virgil threw his head back, laughing, as Roman cringed at the taste.

“Don’t be a baby, it’s not that bad.” Virgil was still snickering and Roman gave him a halfhearted glare.

“Tasting **my own** come is… ew, I wouldn’t be against tasting yours, tho” Virgil blushed a little and hummed in appreciation. “Go get that lube, my angel, you made me come, now I have to pay you in kind,” Roman winked but fell on the bed once more “Just wait a little bit, and when I can move properly again I’ll make you scream.” Virgil laughed at his exhausted boyfriend, gave him a peck on the lips and got up to get the lube and condoms.

“I’ll take you on that.” he said looking at Roman biting his lower lip, he really would take Roman on that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading gorgeous humans and non-humans!   
> Comments/ Kuddos/ Feedback in general is widely apreciated '3'  
> Kisses on your butts ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it.  
> I can't find a good title, please help? and any constructive criticism is appreciated, I haven't written anything in a while...


End file.
